


A little longer [Ghellios fanfic]

by iHateFridays



Category: Ghellios (Webcomic), Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shipping, ghellios, webcomic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iHateFridays/pseuds/iHateFridays
Summary: Jordan doesn't know why, but he keeps getting flustered around Shen... why does he want this moment to last forever? [Fanfiction based off the webcomic Ghellios, you can read it here: https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/ghellios/list?title_no=178492





	A little longer [Ghellios fanfic]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello everyone, yet another Webtoon fanfic. This is based on the Webtoon ‘Ghellios’ by HeroskyChen. Definitely go and check it out, it has amazing monster designs and badass fights. … which this fanfic does not have. XD Hope you enjoy this regardless!

“Hey.” 

Jordan groaned, rubbing a hand over his eyes. His head pounded, and his vision blurred. He could vaguely see some kind of figure standing above him…

_ What’s going on…? _

“Oi, Jordy.”

Jordan’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He was lying on a couch in his apartment, arms hanging on the ground. He looked at the figure standing above him; of course, it was Shen.

“Shen…?” he coughed. “What’re you doing here?”

“Came to visit you, duh,” Shen replied. “That last Dakin got you pretty bad.”

“Oh, yeah…” Jordan sat up; half eaten takeout was lying on the ground, all around him. “Ugh, my head…”

He grimaced at his collection of flowers by the window, suddenly feeling his cheeks go hot. Why did he feel so… self conscious about Shen having to see the mess in his apartment? It wasn’t a big deal, right…? 

“Take it easy,” Shen told Jordan, gently grabbing his shoulder. 

Jordan resisted a gasp as Shen’s hand gripped his shoulder. He looked away, lip trembling. 

“So…” he coughed, voice shaking. “My uncle let you in here, or…?”

“Well, honestly, I pretty much invited  _ myself _ in,” Shen admitted, waving a hand. He scowled. “Maybe if you picked up your phone some more, I wouldn’t have to.”

Jordan turned away, cheeks burning even hotter. “Heh heh, yeah…”

_ Wow, he keeps coming to see me, _ he thought.  _ He really…  _

“What’s with you, Jordy?” Shen raised a brow. “You’re all red. Got a fever?” 

“Uhhh!” Jordan stammered. “N-No! I just! Uh…”

Shen stared at him. 

“So, you seen Telay recently?” Jordan asked, quickly.

“Are you trying to avoid talking about something?” Shen asked.

“Come on, surely Telay’s been texting recently, right?” Jordan asked.

“Jordy…” Shen narrowed his eyes.

“Hey, how’s work going?” Jordan jumped in, waving his hands. “Been a while since we’ve been to the arcade, huh?”

Shen just stared at him. Jordan looked away, heart thumping in his chest. 

“Y’know, that Dakin last night…” he rubbed the back of his head. “I, uh, don’t remember much. It knocked my head pretty bad.” 

“Thattttt explains a lot,” Shen sighed. “You’re too reckless, Jordy.”

Jordan swore he heard Shen mutter ‘you make me worry, dumbass’... or maybe he was just hearing things. He shook his head, desperately trying to focus. He took a deep breath. 

“Shen…” Jordan reached out. “You know… why do you keep coming here to visit me all the time? You don’t have to.” 

“Because you’re my friend and I’m concerned about your well-being...?” Shen raised a brow. 

“Yeah, but…” Jordan rubbed the back of his head. “Surely you must be used to all this by now. You know where I always end up.” 

Shen’s own cheeks started to burn; he looked away.

“And leave you here all alone to lie around and eat junk food?” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Come on, Jordy. Someone’s gotta convince you to come to work.” 

Jordan laughed. “Yeah. Sure you do.” His cheeks went red again as he stared at the ground; his heart thumped. 

“Y’know, Shen, I… um.” He coughed into his palm. “Really, thanks for coming to see me. It’s, uh, real nice of you. I appreciate it.”

“Hey, don't mention it,” Shen replied, grinning with a head tilt. “Y’know, speaking of food, I got ya something.” 

He pulled out a box of steaming fried chicken. Jordan’s eyes lit up as he gazed at the food ahead of him.

“Just for you,” Shen told him. “I know, I really spoil ya, Jordy.”

Jordan took the box of fried chicken, drooling. He cautiously held a hand over it, as if he was unsure whether it was the right time to eat it. His cheeks burned again as he gazed at Shen.

“Just make sure to clean up after yourself,” Shen told him, waving a hand. “This place is a dump.” 

Jordan hurriedly bit into a piece of chicken, grinning wide.

“Thanks,” he said through a chew. 

“Don't say I don’t look after you,” Shen chuckled. 

Jordan tried not to think about the urge to hold hands with Shen. He focused on his food, his eyes automatically gazing up every few seconds to admire the way the sunlight lit up Shen’s eyes, how his smile brought out his charm, the way his jacket fit his broad shoulders… 

“You keep looking at me,” Shen raised a brow. “Something on my face?”

“O-Oh, no, I…” Jordan took another bite of his chicken, gazing at the floor. “It’s nothing.”

“Hmm,” Shen crossed his arms. His cheeks went red. “You know, Jordy… you’re pretty cute.” 

“W-What?!” Jordan almost dropped his chicken.

“You’re a total psycho fighting against the Dakins, but when you’re around me and the others, you’re just a guy with a messy apartment,” Shen told him with a chuckle.

“Gee, thanks,” Jordan scoffed. 

“And that’s what makes you so cute,” Shen grinned. “You’re so…  _ human _ . You’re endearing. I like that.” 

Jordan’s face went red; his heart was pounding. “I… uh… I…”

“I’ll never get tired of coming to see you, Jordy,” Shen reached forward, holding out a hand. “Work wouldn’t be half as tolerable if you weren’t around. In other words…” He placed his hand over Jordan’s. “... I’m here for you.” 

Jordan leaned back, sweat pooling down his neck. His face was entirely red. 

“Shen…” he breathed out.

“I like coming here, y’know,” Shen admitted, scratching the back of his head. “I like… I like being around you, Jordy.” 

Jordan stared into Shen’s eyes as he turned his face away. Shen had his forehead pressed into his palm, his cheeks a bright red.

Jordan breathed out, squeezing Shen’s hand. 

“I… I like being around you too, Shen…” he spoke.

Shen straightened up, returning Jordan’s gaze. His expression softened. 

“Jordy, I…” he bit his lip. 

“Shen…” Jordan took a deep breath. “I wanna do this more often… be with you…”

“Yeah, same…” Shen replied, his eyes watering. 

The two grew closer together. 

“Shen…” Jordan smiled, squeezing Shen’s hand again. “I… I love you.”

Shen faltered back, before grinning wide. “Yeah. I love you too, Jordy.” 

Their faces grew closer together, before their lips made contact. Their arms wrapped around each other, embracing each other's presence. 

Jordan’s heart exploded as he clung onto Shen’s jacket. Shen clung tightly onto him as well; they both trembled. Jordan almost wanted to cry.

  
He smiled.  _ I wish this could last forever…  _


End file.
